


tomco drabble collection

by angehalos



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Missed Connection AU, Short, literally cannot write long things, teagee, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angehalos/pseuds/angehalos
Summary: literally cannot write anything longer than 100 words so...i guess that's what i'm doing? cute, short, fluffy drabbles about tom lucitor and marco diaz. enjoy.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	tomco drabble collection

“Hey.”

Marco had barely gotten the word out before Tom pulled him into a tight hug. The boy gasped for air, his heart racing. When Tom finally let go, Marco’s eyes widened. The demon’s face was stained with hot, angry tears and running mascara, a million shades of sorry washing over his face.

“Marco…” he whispered, his voice full of an emotion Marco couldn’t place.  _ Pain? Joy? Fear? _

Marco reached up and wiped the tears from the demon’s eyes. “You...caught me,” the boy said with a weak laugh. Tom’s eyes softened.

“I’ll  _ always  _ catch you.”

_ Love. It was love. _


End file.
